Walkiria
by Meerevel
Summary: O tym, jak Grimmjow został Pustym. Miniaturka.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It still belongs to Kubo-sensei.

Oznaczyłam jako angst, bo mam nadzieje, że właśnie tym jest. Chociaż w malutkiej części…

Smacznego.

Walkiria

_Uliczne światła odbijały się w ciemnych kroplach rozbryźniętych na chodniku. Puste butelki po alkoholu cicho dźwięczały toczone wiatrem, który targał także ubrania kilku leżących na ziemi mężczyzn. W okolicy panował upiorny spokój, choć jeszcze nie tak dawno trwała tu regularna bitwa gangów. Ofiary śmiertelne...? Jak najbardziej. Całe mnóstwo._

* * *

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques – przykładny pracownik, wzorowy student, ukochany syn. Zawsze porządny, zawsze na czas, zawsze idealnie perfekcyjny we wszystkim, co robił. Grimmjow – wzór do naśladowania, ulubieniec profesorów, prymus uczelni. Ideał bez skazy z kartoteką czystą, jak łza. Grimm – oddany przyjaciel, wiecznie miły i uczynny, zawsze uśmiechnięty i chętny, by udzielić pomocy.

Pantera – dealer wszystkiego, na czym można dobrze zarobić. Szczwany lis, który nigdy nie dał się złapać. Który zna wszystko i wszystkich, który potrafi załatwić wszystko, co tylko zechcesz. Pantera – król półświatka, władca podziemi, największa szycha nieprawej społeczności. Nieprzewidywalny, przepełniony agresją podpadającą czasem pod obłęd. Ten, który niszczy wszystko wokół siebie z fanatycznym uśmiechem na twarzy i radością szaleńca. Pantera – mózg całego tego burdelu, inicjator walki.

_**Grimmjow-Pantera.**_

* * *

_Odłamki szkła pokrywały ulice, lśniąc niczym diamenty gwiazd na nieboskłonie. Wieczorny chłód z wolna zasnuwał przestrzeń, osiadając lepkimi palcami na każdym z poległych wojowników. Odór śmierci, wyczuwalny z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej i bardziej, przesiąkał wszystkie zakamarki opustoszałej przestrzeni, skutecznie odstraszając postronnych od miejsca niedawnej masakry. I tylko policyjne światła migotały gdzieś w oddali, jakby spłoszone; zbyt niepewne, by podejść bliżej._

W oczach jednego z poszkodowanych na krótki moment zapaliła się ostatnia iskierka życia. Ostatnim oddechem wciągnął do płuc zapach przegranej, a ostatnim słowom pozwolił odpłynąć w niebyt, na zawsze pozostawiając je w pustce niewypowiedzenia. Trwało to nie dłużej, niż mgnienie skrzydeł czarnego motyla, który pojawił się nagle, wraz ze światłem wypełniającym niematerialną przestrzeń.

Czyjeś ręce podniosły go do pionu, ktoś inny przyłożył mu do czoła zimny metal, motyl zbliżył się, chcąc zabrać go z sobą w podróż pełną światła...

I wtedy pękła szklana bańka otępienia, do tej pory zasnuwająca jasność jego myśli. Wyrwał się, uciekł i wbrew oczekiwaniom, wcale nie rozpadł na milion świetlistych kawałków. Cholerni posłańcy nie wezmą go do krainy umarłych. Nie bez walki! Biegł więc przed siebie, nie zważając na łańcuch zwisający z piersi, coraz krótszy z każdym jego krokiem. Na kolorowe błyski przed oczami, ani na obraz stający się z wolna wirem czerni i błękitu.

_Na wpół przepalona latarnia mrugała zawzięcie, jakby nie chcąc patrzeć na to, co działo się w promieniach jej sztucznego blasku. Ćmy uciekały w popłochu, wbrew swej naturze nie ważąc się nawet wstąpić w progi jej jasnych promieni, a zbłąkany świerszcz już dawno umilkł gdzieś w opuszczonym zaułku. Wszystko zdawało się uciekać, odsuwać się jak najdalej od niewidzialnej sfery, która niespodziewanie wkroczyła w ich spokojną dotąd rzeczywistość. _

Biegł na przód, nie wierząc w żadne bzdury o Walkiriach, światełkach w tunelu i Shinigamich. Grunt coraz bardziej znikał mu pod nogami, budząc wściekłość i nadzieję, że to jednak tylko odprysk narkotykowych halucynacji. Chwilowe szaleństwo zmysłów, które zniknie, gdy tylko znów otworzy oczy… Potykał się, powłóczył już tylko nogami oślepiony bólem i własną bezradnością, a łańcuch nikł coraz bardziej, aż w końcu zniknął zupełnie, rozpadając się i rozrywając go wraz z sobą na tysiące ziaren piasku.

_Zdematerializowana dusza, będąca teraz tylko jedną z wielu sobie podobnych, bez świadomości, bez własnego ja, dryfowała kanałem pełnym nicości do świata, w którym zostać miała już na wieczność, instynktownie walcząc o przetrwanie z bezosobową masą bezimiennych bytów. Dokładnie tak samo, jak one. I tylko niewyraźny ślad pulsującej nieśmiało energii wyróżniał ją spośród całego tego tłumu. Niewidoczna niemal poświata lazurowego szaleństwa i turkusowej destrukcji. __**Błękitnej **__**pustki.**_

* * *

Walkirie - w mitologii nordyckiej pomniejsze boginie, córki Odyna, zwykle przedstawiane jako piękne dziewice-wojowniczki ujeżdżające skrzydlate konie (czasem wilki), uzbrojone we włócznie i tarcze. Zadaniem Walkirii było sprowadzanie dusz najdzielniejszych poległych w boju wojowników do Walhalli.


End file.
